Roy Mustang and the City of the Gods
by Ryoko Blue
Summary: AU. Roy Mustang is an Archeologist always searching for the rarest treasures known to man. With his newest hunt it could mean the fate of the world if he’s not the one to find the Orb of the Gods. Main pairings: R/W, F/R, E/P


Summary: AU. Roy Mustang is an Archeologist always searching for the rarest treasures known to man. With his newest hunt it could mean the fate of the world if he's not the one to find the Orb of the Gods. Main pairings: R/W, F/R, E/S

**A/N: This is an AU story, it is set in Armestris so everyone will still retain their alchemy skills. Think of the timeline like the mid nineteen thirties instead of the turn of the century. I got this new idea and by watching Indiana Jones (except the 4****th**** movie) movies the series will heavily influence this fanfiction. I don't read the FMA manga, I've only watched the series, since I don't know anything about the way the world of Armestris is like, I shall be making up my own countries and different types of cultures. I'll also be using our world's mythological creatures while making up a few of my own**

Roy Mustang

And the City of the Gods

Episode 1—Dr. Roy Mustang?

The scent of library dust and the occasional sound of pages turning fluttered through the air. Other than that, it was so quiet that one could hear the sound of a feather floating from the air. The light scraping of a pencil to paper was—the door roughly opened and banged loudly against the wall. "Brother!"

The young eighteen-year-old boy jumped, startled, in his seat. Lifting his blond head from a stack of papers and books, he glared at his fourteen-year- old brother. "Al? What's the matter?"

"I have been looking everywhere for you." Alphonse walked over to the table and pulled back a chair and sat down across from his brother Edward.

Edward and Alphonse Elric were from a rural city called Resembool, it was during an alchemy experiment in trying to bring their mother back from the dead that resulted in Alphonse at one time losing his mortal body and Edward losing an arm and leg. For many years they had traveled the world looking for a way without risking the human transmutation again, to bring Alphonse's body back. It was during those travels that they had come across a man, an archeologist by the name of Roy Mustang, a wealthy, intelligent, conceded man who loved women. Edward and Roy had not really gotten along, but it was because of the finding of the Philosopher's Stone by both the efforts of Edward and Roy that they were able to reunite Alphonse's body and soul. At that time, Alphonse's body was that of a ten year old. So for the past four years, Edward and Alphonse had agreed in becoming Roy Mustang's assistants.

"Sorry, Al, I'm just really busy right now. I haven't even taken a break for lunch yet. Mustang needs all this information. He's such a damn slave driver!" He looked back down at his book and resumed taking notes.

Alphonse nodded, knowing how much his brother was irritated by Dr. Mustang. "We owe him a lot, Brother. If it wasn't for him…"

"I know, I know, your soul would still be in that damn suit of armor." Edward squeezed the pencil tight in his automail hand, "I swear if it hadn't been for his help, I would shove this book down his fricken throat."

Not able to help the amused smile on his face, Alphonse dropped his gaze to his lap.

"I bet that ass is just lounging around, leaving all the work for me." Edward seethed…

'_BAM'_ a fist rammed forward into his face and Roy Mustang staggered back. There were gashes on his face. He ducked the swings of another man to his left. If only the glove on his right hand hadn't been ripped then he would have already been out of there with the spun gold and sapphire amulet that had belonged to Emperor Rupert the second of Sephaira more than two thousand years ago.

Four henchmen threw themselves at Roy and this time he couldn't avoid the collision as they attacked him from all sides in a dog pile. A man wearing a blue hat moved forward with a limp in his step as his henchmen wrestled his enemy to his feet.

"Didn't find what you were looking for, Dr. Mustang?" Frank Thompson, one of the more wealthy and crooked politicians in Armestris taunted and he pulled from his white dress jacket's inside pocket a beautiful gold amulet that resembled an elaborate spider web with a large sapphire in the direct center. "This little treasure will not go far from me, especially with the likes of you nosing around."

Roy smirked, "It's better off in my hands than with someone like you who would use it to hire mercenaries for that rat who calls himself Fuher." Roy tried to pull himself from the henchmen's grasp.

Thompson grinned, "Bradley will rule the world with my help and funding." He rested his hand on Mustang's shoulder, "Why so hesitant in our cause? You were once a Colonel in his service. Why did you give up that position when you were so gifted and could move so high up to quite possibly become one of Bradley's right hands?"

"I don't serve false kings!" Roy spat with pride. As quickly as lightning striking and taking the man on his right by surprise, he bashed the man in the face and grabbed the gun secured at the henchmen's side. He pointed it directly at Thompson. "No matter what promises of money and power were given. Now, are you going to give me that amulet or not? Or am I going to have to get rough with you?"

"Kill him!" Thompson shouted, tired of these games. "Shoot him through the head this time."

Roy fired his weapon but he felt it get kicked from his hand, the metal hit the floor with a loud clunk and slid far away from him. He then heard another gun shot and only had time to pull the man to his right in front of him, his human shield fell to the ground unmoving, blood gushing from the wound in the dead man's head. Jumping to the ground, Roy swiped some of the blood from the floor and rolled away from the gunshots going off around him. He smeared the back of his right hand with his alchemic symbol. He put his hand down on the ground that had kerosene all around it from the fight and feeling the energy coursing through his hand the floor burst up into flames, knocking Thompson back, his men were caught aflame and raced around in screams.

Roy jumped to his feet, running towards Thompson where he ploughed into him like a two ton bus. The amulet sailed from the enemy's hand and zoomed through the air to hit the far wall of the dinning room. They both hit the floor hard and started wrestling around. Roy threw in some punches, as the blood on the back of his hand had gotten smeared. Left, right, his knuckles were becoming a bloody mess. Thompson lay unmoving on the floor and Roy stumbled to his feet. Rushing towards the amulet, he scooped it up and headed for the doorway that would lead out of the dinning room.

The sounds of bell alarms rang through the air, and there was a flood of people rushing to where the fire was growing. They paid no attention to Roy as he made his getaway through the open front mahogany doors.

Gunshots rushed through the air and Roy ducked and ran as a car headed right to him and stopped. Practically ripping the door open, Roy saw on the seat a brand new glove with his alchemic circles on it. He looked up seeing a smirking Maes Hughes in the driver's seat.

"I know you so well." Maes grinned as his friend jumped into the car and he started speeding away, Roy had yet to close the door, and hanging half way out of the vehicle he snapped his fingers towards the charges he had set before going into the place and immediately the mansion exploded in a burst of fire, smoke and debris, sending the rest of Thompson's security possibly to their deaths. Roy leaned against the seat cushion after he slammed the door.

"So, did you get it?"

Lifting it from his pocket into the air, Roy grinned tiredly. "Don't I always?"

****

Throwing the books Edward checked out of the library onto his desk in Mustang's office, Edward groaned. "Come on, we're going home. I need sleep."

The door to Mustang's office opened and in walked the very man that frustrated Edward to no end.

Roy looked at both the Elrics. "Did you get what I needed?"

Edward rolled his eyes, "of course I did. I always do all the work while you just take your time coming into the office at whatever hour you prefer. I should be paid more for all this!" Edward steamed.

All Roy did was arch a dark brow and snort, he didn't say one word on the subject. He didn't have time to argue with Edward or to work on what the Elric boys gathered for him. He went passed the boys, saying, "I don't want to be disturbed." And he headed into his private office and closed the door. He did not notice both the Elric boys look at each other in confusion.

Roy shed is long black leather coat and tossed it to the small sofa before walking to his desk. He pulled from his satchel that was strapped to his chest the Sapphire and gold amulet. Placing it on the desk, he went to the few books about the Ancient Gaecian culture and started thumbing through it. It took many hours of going through his reading material and making note upon note. "I had a feeling…" He lifted his head and glanced out the window, noticing the sun coming up. He stretched his arms up, getting the knots out of his back. Standing, he headed to his cabinet where he pulled open the oak door and grabbed for the several files.

Opening up all of them he slammed them all down on his desk, running his hand frustrated through his hair. "The last person rumored to have the ruby and silver amulet was—" There was a knock at his door and it broke his concentration.

"Roy." It was Maes' voice and the door opened and he stuck his head in. He noticed how tired his partner looked. "Have you been up all night with this?"

Roy let out a small scoff, "Not all of us have a warm wife to go home to."

"You could have had one four years ago, you know." Maes saw Roy roll his eyes, "It was your fault that Riza didn't wait any longer for you to get your act together."

"I'm not the marrying type, Maes, and you know that. She knew that too." Roy stared at the papers scattered about his desk and reached for the one that described the person who knew the most about the amulets.

Maes smirked, "Which is why she ended up having an affair with Fuery, and then married him."

Roy shrugged, "I wasn't going to stand in her way if she wanted to be happy with some other guy, even if he was in at the time my military unit."

"Leaving the military was a tough decision for you," Maes nodded and took a seat on the sofa against the wall. "Then of course, I couldn't let you go it alone."

With a snort of amusement, Roy lifted his head and glanced at his good friend. "I will do everything I can to make sure that this government gets out from under the control of Fuher Bradley. "He actually wants these two amulets, and for what reason I'm not exactly sure of yet. There's a man I need to see, he knows more about these two pieces of jewelry than anyone."

The door opened and in walked Edward carrying a tray of morning tea for his 'boss' "Great, here I am at eight in the morning making tea for your sorry ass, and you're discussing jewelry with Hughes. Whatever happened to the big score we were going after? I haven't been paid in a month and I'm getting pissed about that."

"Brother, please." Alphonse said sounding apologetic for his brother's temper as he followed him into the private office.

Staring now at Edward, Roy crossed his arms over his chest, his brow arched. "If you would take your nose out of you own ass long enough to actually look at what I'm spending my time on, maybe you wouldn't rant so much." He turned the book around and pushed it towards Edward.

"What's this?" He sat the tray down on the desk and picked up the book. A picture of two amulets, one was gold with a large round sapphire in the middle and the second one was silver with a round ruby in the middle. "So, old necklaces, sure you could probably find someone to buy this or get one of the museums pay a pretty penny for it." Edward said with a shrug.

"This, Edward, is to something far greater than pretty pennies." Roy said then taking a seat and lifting the tea pot from the tray and he poured some of the steaming liquid into the cup."

Edward's golden eyes narrowed in concentration. "I thought you said you didn't know what it was that the Fuhrer wanted with this."

"You're correct," Roy slowly lifted the cup to his lips, taking a small sip, "I don't know what he wants with it, since what the amulet could lead to is only a legend, one of the oldest legends in all the world. This amulet is linked to an ancient city, but why the Fuher would want some old relics and possibly ruins makes no sense. It is obvious that it must be something pretty dangerous if he is also looking for the other piece."

Hughes closed one eye and leaned back in the sofa, "Maybe weapons?"

"That could be. I know Bradley would do anything to make sure his arsenal was the strongest. He even made sure that the alchemists in his service had a way to enhance their talents." Roy's eyes shifted downward to his tea cup, where he took another small drink.

"Where do you think the other piece is?" Alphonse asked, taking a seat next to Hughes.

Setting his cup down, Roy smirked, "I haven't the faintest idea where to begin even searching for the second piece. But I know of someone who might and I need to go and see him as soon as possible."

Edward knew this as the queue to book a train, but there was no way that Mustang was going without him this time. He hated doing research and he needed to get out of this office. "Oh yeah, who is it you need to see?"

Again, Roy pointed to the papers on his desk. "Do you ever do any work around here?" He insulted. "The man's name is Dr. Hanson Rockbell," He saw both Edward and Alphonse's face light up in recognition of the name, which made Roy curious.

"In Resembool?" Alphonse asked, seeing Dr. Mustang nod.

"Yes, that's right."

"Brother and I are from Resembool and our family has always been really good friends with the Rockbells." Alphonse answered.

"Yeah, so if you're going to Resembool, so are we." Edward pointed at himself with his thumb.

"Book that train, Fullmetal. We haven't a moment to lose." Roy said with a crooked grin.

Well, what do you think so far? Interesting? Boring? I just hope you all continue with reading this fanfiction and are enjoying it. So until next time, See ya then!

Ryoko Blue


End file.
